


Just the beginning

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Il batticuore che Davina Claire sentiva rimbombare nelle sue orecchie non era paragonabile a nulla che avesse mai avvertito prima, se non in situazioni di estremo pericolo. In quel momento nulla avrebbe potuto ferirla, eppure mentre lasciava scivolare il vestito ai suoi piedi, mostrando un sorriso languido ed un’espressione sicura, Davina sentiva che le sarebbe potuto scoppiare il cuore nel petto.Fic ambientata alla fine della puntata 3x15!Buona lettura.





	Just the beginning

Il batticuore che Davina Claire sentiva rimbombare nelle sue orecchie non era paragonabile a nulla che avesse mai avvertito prima, se non in situazioni di estremo pericolo. In quel momento nulla avrebbe potuto ferirla, eppure mentre lasciava scivolare il vestito ai suoi piedi, mostrando un sorriso languido ed un’espressione sicura, Davina sentiva che le sarebbe potuto scoppiare il cuore nel petto.  
Kol l’attirò a sé, cingendole i fianchi con una mano e posando l’altra nella sua guancia, baciandola con ardore.  
In modo quasi egoistico si rilassò nell’udire il cuore della sua amata, felice di poter percepire tutta la sua emozione e, soprattutto, gioioso di esserne la causa.  
Dopo mille anni passati ad osservare il disprezzo negli occhi dei suoi fratelli, la paura in quelli dei nemici e la lussuria in quelli delle donne che corteggiava, gli sguardi di Davina erano quanto di più puro e onesto avesse mai visto.  
Gli era piaciuta fin da quando l’aveva vista, aveva imparato ad apprezzarla per la sua testardaggine e la sua grande abilità di strega, ma si era innamorato di lei nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che Davina lo amasse sul serio.  
Aveva visto l’amore nei suoi occhi, non cieca ammirazione o insana ossessione come negli occhi di tutte le ragazze con cui era stato.  
Nella sua lunga vita, aveva ricevuto molte dichiarazioni ma nessuna lo aveva scosso come quella di Davina, nei sotterranei della Strige.  
Con stupore e malizia aveva osservato i sensuali movimenti di Davina, desideroso ora più che mai di farla sua.  
Davina lo aveva spinto verso il letto, sorridendogli con sfacciataggine e baciandogli lentamente il collo, fremendo nel sentire le mani di Kol che risalivano le sue gambe e sempre più verso l’interno di esse.  
Aveva deciso di voler fare quel passo con lui perché lo desiderava sin da quando si era innamorata di lui e aveva imparato che il tempo che passavano insieme poteva interrompersi in qualsiasi momento.  
Davina non era sciocca e sapeva che innumerevoli donne erano state con lui, nel corso della sua lunga vita, ma nell’ingenuità della sua età aveva deciso di mostrarsi sicura di sé, desiderosa di non fargli capire che quella fosse la sua prima volta e tentando di mascherare la fragilità con la sicurezza dei suoi movimenti.  
In un lento gesto, Kol si mise sopra di lei e continuò a baciarla, cercando di mostrarsi il più delicato possibile e capendo sin da subito che quella volta sarebbe stata diversa da tutte le altre. Il battito di Davina gli pulsava nelle orecchie, il sapore dei suoi baci era sempre più intenso e dovette più di una volta affondare il viso fra i suoi capelli e calmarsi per evitare di essere troppo brusco.  
Ignaro delle intenzioni di Davina, le sue mani scesero verso gli slip di lei, togliendoli con delicatezza e guardandola prima di proseguire.  
Lei si sentì quasi sopraffatta e, in quel secondo, realizzò che non voleva che succedesse in quel modo, che lui doveva sapere e che, oltretutto, non le sarebbe stato possibile fingere oltre.  
«…Aspetta.» sussurrò, fermando la mano di Kol che si immobilizzò, impaurito di aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
Davina lesse il timore nei suoi occhi e poggiò l’altra mano sulla sua guancia.  
«Non è colpa tua… è che io… io… non l’ho mai fatto prima.» bisbigliò Davina, così piano che un normale essere umano non l’avrebbe sentita.  
Gli occhi di lui si illuminarono di sorpresa e, come spesso gli succedeva con lei, rimase senza parole. Non che fosse la sua prima vergine, anzi c’erano stati tempi in cui aveva cercato quasi con predilezione delle giovani ancora pure, ma con Davina ogni cosa vissuta ora era diversa.  
La baciò delicatamente, poggiandole la fronte vicino alla sua.  
«Vorresti farlo con me?» chiese, guardandola intensamente per cercare qualsiasi briciola di dubbio nei suoi occhi.  
«Sì.»   
Persino Davina si stupì della decisione della sua affermazione, sorridendo e sentendosi al contempo felice e sciocca, in quel letto che si stava fin troppo raffreddando.  
I movimenti di Kol furono ancora più delicati, mentre la baciava e la faceva sentire desiderata.   
Non poteva garantirle nulla, se non che fosse amata.  
E Davina riusciva chiaramente a percepirlo, mentre stringeva un lembo delle lenzuola così forte che le nocche impallidirono, chiudeva gli occhi e tentava di concentrarsi sui baci di Kol e non su quel dolore che si irradiava nel basso ventre.  
Tentò di abituarsi il più velocemente possibile e sorrise nell’incavo della sua spalla quando iniziò a provare sensazioni più piacevoli. Avrebbe quasi voluto ridere, azzardando dei piccoli movimenti con il bacino e guardando Kol che le sorrideva, comprendendo che stesse riuscendo a metterla a suo agio.  
Sapeva che l’unico modo perché Davina ricordasse con un sorriso quel momento era che la sensazione di sentirsi amata e la giusta compagnia superassero il disagio e il dolore iniziale.  
E, come aveva detto Davina, non c’era magia che potesse eguagliare quella che stavano vivendo.  
«Perché non volevi dirmelo?» chiese lui, mentre Davina era appoggiata al suo petto.  
«Non è importante.»  
«Oh, lo è eccome.» le disse, alzandole leggermente la testa verso di lui. «Dimmi tutto, dolcezza.» concluse con il suo solito sorriso sardonico.  
«Sciocchezze da adolescenti.» rispose Davina, tentando di scostarsi, ma la forza di Kol non le permise di muoversi di mezzo millimetro.  
«Non c’entra niente il fatto che io abbia mille anni, che ti sia sentita in competizione con le donne del mio passato e altre cose di questo genere, vero?»  
In tutta risposta, Davina gli tirò un pugno sul petto che procurò sicuramente più male a lei che a lui e volse la testa infastidita.  
Kol rise, mettendosi seduto e tentando di farla girare verso di lui, ma Davina fu più veloce e si posizionò sopra di lui, divertita dalla piega sorpresa che aveva assunto il suo volto.  
«Non fare il furbo, Kol.»  
«Mi stai terribilmente eccitando, lo sai?»  
«Idiota. Non l’avevi capito.»  
«No, mi avevi completamente ingannato.»  
«Il mio intento non era prenderti in giro, io…»  
Kol poggiò un dito sulle labbra di Davina: «Lo so. Ma sono stato ancora più felice che tu abbia deciso di dirmelo. Spero di essere stato all’altezza.»  
«Tu?»  
«Non mi sarei mai perdonato di averti fatto provare una brutta esperienza.»   
Davina, in un battito di ciglia, colse tutta la gentilezza e la cavalleria tipica dei Mikaelson: vampiri che sapevano essere brutali e selvaggi e poi così affascinanti e tremendamente affabili. Continuavano a dirsi l’un altro che non si somigliavano affatto, ma la radice comune che li univa risiedeva proprio in quei gesti.  
Kol invertì le loro posizioni, con la rapidità che gli apparteneva, e scese a baciare il collo di Davina, mentre risaliva il fianco con l’altra mano, finché non si fermò e iniziò a farle il solletico.  
«Kol!» disse Davina, ridendo e sentendosi davvero felice dopo non sapeva quanti giorni. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare vari pericoli, che il fatto che Kol fosse un Mikaelson avrebbe portato più guai che altro e che il suo essere vampiro non poteva essere una cosa così semplice da gestire come la faceva sembrare lui.  
«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.» concluse lui, baciandola intensamente.  
Kol, in mille anni di vita, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter amare così tanto una piccola umana, ma quello che sentiva verso di lei era innegabile e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, neanche a se stesso, di ferirla.  
«È stato molto oltre le mie aspettative.» rispose lei, poco prima di addormentarsi.  
«E siamo solo all’inizio, Davina Claire.»

**Author's Note:**

> Fine!
> 
> Approdo nell’Universo di TVD/The Originals con una coppia che mi ha fatto venire perennemente gli occhi a cuoricino (come anche ha fatto il Klaroline ç__ç).  
> Ho adorato la relazione tra Kol e Davina e mi piace tantissimo il loro sviluppo e ho adorato il fatto che, alla fine, siano rimasti felici e insieme (e sono felicissima che Kol sia tornato alle sue sembianze visto che adoro Nathaniel ♥)  
> La storia è facilmente spiegabile, nell’epilogo della 3x15 e parte dal presupposto che Davina sia vergine, ma avendo vissuto in quella soffitta e con la morte prematura di Tim non credo sia stata con altri ragazzi prima di Kol e quando era nelle sembianze di Kaleb non c’è mai stata mostrata una scena in cui si intuisse il passo successivo.  
> Vero è che Davina sembra tutto meno che inesperta, ma io l’ho trovata perfettamente in linea col suo carattere: è una ragazza forte, cresciuta troppo in fretta, che sa quel che vuole e abituata sempre a mascherare le sue fragilità, tuttavia non ho potuto evitare di pensare che, alla fine, la tenerezza della sua giovane età l’abbiano portata a confidarsi in un momento così delicato della sua vita. Il resto è spiegato chiaramente nella storia.  
> Ho sproloquiato abbastanza, spero vivamente che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che avrete piacere a lasciarmi un commentino! *-*  
> Un saluto,
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
